In restaurants of eating-out industry or the like, self-ordering systems are available in which clients themselves can operate a terminal provided on each table of a shop. One example of such a self-ordering system is described in Patent Literature 1. Another example of such a self-ordering system described in Patent Literature 2 enables a user to create ordering information by way of the user's electronic appliance such as a car navigation system and receives the ordering information through wireless communication.
A commodity information retrieval system described in Patent Literature 3 captures, by a terminal, an image of an image reproduced and displayed on an image reproduction device, and uses the imaged image for retrieving the relevant commodity information on a network, thereby enabling a user to order the commodity based on the retrieved commodity information.